Shrapnel
This article refers to the basic history and unique aspects of the landmass known as Shrapknell, the setting for a unique campaign set within the Illaria world. Premise On this day, 62 years ago, a great black storm hovered over the floating island of Arangal, and from the sky fell swords in the millions. They fell like raindrops and cut into the island, bending and shattering, destroying all of civilization that had been there before, cutting down any who were not sheltered in stone, and exploding ancient forests to timber. The island, now heavy with iron could no longer fly, and sank slowly to the water, becoming a land reachable by sea. Folk from all corners of the world scurry to this land to seek treasures that had fallen from the sky on that day. Religious Mythical Origins It is said that long ago the Dwarves looked to the gods to save them from persecution from the magically gifted Highborn, and their gods heard them. Which god it was, precisely, is hotly debated. It is said on that day, the great forges of the Dwarven craftsman spirits pulled fire from the stars. That each blade was crafted uniquely as it fell, each etched with a Dwarven prayer they received for divine judgement. The Dwarves watched as the iron destroyed their enemy and began to live in awe and regret for their wishes. For fear of the tragedy repeating, the finest runesmiths etched the prayer that reached their saviors verbatim, and gave in equal parts this transcription to each clan, so that no one clan could have the power to summon the rain of swords again. Important Geography Iron Marshes These Bogs are left mostly untouched by the rain of swords. Owing it's condition to it's very nature, swords that fell here sank deep into the swamp as the ocean rushed inland. It's said these marshes were formed when the island fell into the sea, and before were used as farmland. These swamps are the most inhabitable place for people to live, and treasures lie hidden within for those brave enough to seek them. Desert of Rust Iron exposed to the elements will eventually turn to dust as everything else. The unique reddish hue of rust colors this sandy desert. It is hard for one person to fathom, but this desert is the product of millions of iron swords turning to nothing. People avoid the desert, as it is poisonous to most and filled with nightmarish creatures the world has never seen. Old Pincushion The body of a creature, monstrously gigantic, sits kneeling in the exploded woods. Possibly a giant, it is almost impossible to make out it's features underneath the absurd amount of swords stuck into it's body. The skin of the creature where visible is etched with arcane runes. The creature doesn't move, but likewise doesn't decay. Most people believe it to be nothing more than a strange statue, and have taken to calling it "old pincushion." Exploded Woods As the swords fell into this forest, ancient magical trees were annihilated by plummeting iron. Some of the oldest trees in Illaria, brought to the floating city as objects of beauty or study, tilt in a macabre mangled state. The forest slowly recovers, and at times is hauntingly beautiful, for the ancient trees that survived are ornamented by glistening metals shining from the rays of light through the tree-boughs. Trivia * The event occurs sometime within the age of heroes. * The event is known as (The Judgement of Swords) in Dwarven, and (The Revenge of Swords) in Highborn. The words "Judgement" and "Revenge" having very similiar meanings through rough translation. * A common currency used in trading posts on the island is that of pommels. An iron pommel in good condition is worth roughly 10 qrone (gold.) A Tsuba or Guard is worth 10 silver pieces, other miscellaneous sword bits are worth their share of coppers. The most valuable of all is the rare Menuki, ornamentation on swords often made of gold and carved with noble or playful imagery. * Disease is a common problem on Shrapknell, Iron poisoning can kill people who drink from polluted waters. Tetanus and Lockjaw can come from poor footing, stepping on a rusted blade grown over by grass. The most peculiar is called the Rustpox, which is said to infect those who enter the Desert of Rush without protective clothing.